Forum:Chat Moderator issue
I actually just sent a request through Sactage last night, who runs this wiki's bot, relating to an issue we've had with chat. Yuri and I came up with the idea a while ago of having URL (the bot) archive the chat in a log for each day or so. And I figured since you can see the history of edits to a page, we could just have URL overwrite the archive each time it grows to a certain size or after each day or something. That would allow us to monitor the chat every so often without having a moderator always on. Hell, we might even be able to have URL ban people from chat if they get too aggressive if it has to stick around in chat to be able to take a log. But that's not to say that having more chat moderators would be a bad thing. IIRC, every trusted user or higher is supposed to have chat moderator rights unless they have had those rights removed for some reason. And I think that as long as at least one of the mods is on along with the log being taken every day or so, the admins and I can figure out what to do with those who wish to make chat unpleasant for all of us here. 19:54, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'd prefer having the logs created at a new page each day - something like how the Runescape wiki does it (w:c:rs:Project:Chat/Logs). It's a lot simpler for me and less work for the bot. As for auto-banning users, that'd be very difficult to do unless I made it a 'blanket' trigger for certain words and phrases. 18:06, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, that actually seems to be a great system. And seeing that you run that one as well, having an identical setup on this wiki wouldn't be difficult at all to set up, I'd imagine. Would it be possible for the new pages created be able to be hidden from the activity feeds and restricted to editing by admins automatically? Not like they're meant to be edited and stuff can usually be reverted, but I'm just paranoid about it. Glitches in the server not allowing reverts or mysteriously deleting pages and all... ::And yeah, I guess I didn't put much thought in to the auto-ban thing as that would kinda require the ability to track harassment, which I don't think a bot could do, so we can skip that part. But speaking of URL, would it be better to have a separate bot to just record this stuff in case we need URL to do something else, or would it not be too overworked by this? 18:52, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :::The only way URL could be overworked by this is if the server I host her on decides to explode into pieces. She's not one single script, but rather a collection of scripts running from the same account. :::Locking the pages to be admin-only could be achieved via abusefilter, or I could have URL hard-protect them via the API herself seeing as she possesses sysop rights here. The edits wouldn't show up in WikiActivity at all, and would only show in RecentChanges if you click the "Show bots" link. 19:14, August 21, 2012 (UTC) One thing should be taken straight: we don't properly require MS edits to Trusted Users. What is needed is proper trust from the admins that the user is responsible upon himself to not vandalize the wiki with his new weapon, but to be rather productive. I became a Trusted User myself when I've had 28 mainspace edits out of 1,074 total, most of them in blog comments and such. TU's are for those who can prove themselves to be trusty and active for it, not the ones with the most edits or something. So someone that is getting worthy getting CM is probably worthy of geting TU. It's a matter of asking our b'crat (or admin, for that matter) about how they feel in having these rights... - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk'']]) [ ] 11:00, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :And much to what everyone seems to think of me as the scary wiki overlord of doom (sure seems that way when new editors request something from me, lol), if anyone has shown that they're useful around here and stay out of trouble, I certainly don't have a problem of giving them TU rights. I may not edit like I used to (right now, I blame ME3 multiplayer for that), but I still lurk around keeping a watchful eye on the activity, noting excellence as it happens. 18:52, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I magically obtained chatmod flags one day, so I can pop into the chat from now on, if that would help. --Callofduty4 (talk) 23:01, August 21, 2012 (UTC) BF:CHAT/L 15:03, August 24, 2012 (UTC)}}